(Step-)Sisterly Love
by Unknownwriter2521
Summary: Beca Mitchell is going into her junior year in High School when her mom tells her she'll be going to live with her father, step-mother and step-sister for a year. Shouldn't be too bad right? Just go there, don't get attached, lay low, and leave. Wrong. This is my first fan-fiction so ideas are highly welcome. i'll only continue if you guys want me to. [Bechloe] slight staubrey.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, I'm home!" I yell as I walk into the house.

"In the kitchen!" My mother replies. I drop my school bag and go into the kitchen. I stop dead in my tracks as I see not just my mother, but my dead beat father sitting at the table.

"What's he doing here?" I ask, glaring at the man in question.

"Becs, please, sit. I called him. I have something to tell you." She says, gesturing to the empty chair.

I look at my mom concerned. Sitting down, I ask, " What's going on?"

She sighs. "My job's transferring me to England."

"That doesn't explain why he's here." I say, though I have an idea on the reasoning.

"You're going to go live with your father." She says. At those words I feel my rage building, but before i can say anything, she continues. "My job won't be paying me enough to bring you with me. It'll only be a year, at most, before I can save up enough money to move you there with me."

I take slow, deep breaths in order to calm down. "When?"

"Friday, so in three days." My dad says. I turn to look at with a cold look, making him freeze for a moment before continuing. "I already have you enrolled at Barden, and you'll be starting Monday."

"Okay." I say.

"Okay?" They ask in unison. Clearly they were expecting me to make a big deal out of this.

"Well, it's not like i have a choice." I say. I look at my father before adding, " I have one condition though."

"What is it?" He asks, somewhat suspicious.

"I want a car. It doesn't have to be anything fancy, just something with little to no problems. That way, I don't have to walk or ask for a ride if I want to go somewhere." I say.

He looks thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Alright, we'll go looking for a car when we get to my-our house on Saturday."

"Okay. Well if you'll excuse me, I have homework and packing to do." I say, standing to walk out.

"The movers will be here Thursday for you stuff." My father says before i walk out. Junior year's going to be hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday came way too quickly for my liking. When i arrived home, my dad was already packing the car with my suitcases. "You better not have touched my equipment." I warn as I walk past him and up to my room.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He says, walking to the car with another suitcase.

I walk into my room, immediately noting how empty it is. All that's left is my equipment. Grabbing it, I take one last look around my house, committing it to memory. I walk into the kitchen and see my mother. She looks up when she hears me walk in, and give me a small smile.I return it before putting down my stuff and walk over to her to give her a hug.

"I'm going to miss you." She says, sniffling. I can feel the tears on my neck and her shaking somewhat in my arms.

"It's only a year. We'll be together again before you know it." I say trying to fight back my own tears. "Besides," I say, pulling back to look her in the eyes and wipe her tears. "We'll see each other for holidays. And there's skype and calling and texting. It'll be fine."

She nods before bringing me back into another tight embrace. As we pull apart, my dad walks in.

"Time to go, Beca." I nod before saying one last goodbye to my mom and leaving. When i get in the car, I turn my Ipod on and put on my headphones.

* * *

I'm woken up Saturday afternoon dad saying we're almost there.

"Now I know I said we'd go car shopping, and that you didn't want anything special. But one of the neighbors was selling a nice car at a cheap price, and it seemed like your style."

"What's it look like?" I ask.

"It's a surprise." He says with a smile. I hum and turn back to looking out the window. "Sheila and your sister are looking forward to seeing you again."

"Step-sister." I correct.

"Can you please try to play nice? You're going to be here for a year, and it'll be mighty awkward if you're an ass to everyone the whole time."

"I'll try, but no promises." I reply, with no actual intention to actually try. The conversation stops and i turn back to the window.

Five minutes later, we pull into the driveway. There's three other cars, and my eyes are immediately drawn to the black and red mustang. My dad noticed and chuckles. "It's a 1965 Ford Mustang Fastback." He says before handing me the keys.

"Holy shit. Are you fucking serious?" I ask in excitement.

"Language and yes im serious." He says with a wide smile.

"Oh my god, dude, thank you!" I yell.

"You're welcome _dude_." He says, putting emphasis on the word dude. I roll my eyes before grabbing my keys and equipment, then head towards the house. My dad comes up behind me with a few suitcases and directs me upstairs to my room. I immediately set up my equipment before going back to the car to grab the last of the bags. When I finish unpacking, I fire up my computer to start on a new mix.

* * *

Just as I'm saving my mix, I hear a knock on my door. "Come in!" I yell.

When I look up I'm met with the sight of my step-sister, Chloe Beale. "Hey, how's it going?" She asks with a wide grin.

"Oh, you know, switching schools in the middle of the year to live somewhere i don't want to. It's just amazing." I say sarcastically.

Her smile falters for a moment, and I think I see…. Hurt in her eyes? She puts on an obviously forced smile before saying, "Well, I just came to tell you dinner's ready." I nod and she turns to leave, but quickly turns back to say, "I'm glad you're here, Becs. I really want to catch up and be friends again." And then she leaves.

I sit there a moment thinking. Hasn't my dad already told her all the stories of the trouble I've been getting into and causing? Why would she want to be my friend after hearing about that? Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I head downstairs.

Dinner was spent in awkward silence because I refused to respond with anything other than grunts or hums. When i get back to my room, I work on more mixes before falling asleep at my desk.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm woken up at 6 a.m. Monday morning by my alarm. Groaning, I roll over to turn it off before getting out of bed to get dressed. I decide on wearing a black tank top, with a purple flannel on top, black skinny jeans, combat boots, and my many bracelets and earrings. I quickly brush my hair and do my makeup before heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After grabbing all my stuff, I head downstairs to eat breakfast. When I enter the kitchen, Chloe's already there. She smiles at me when she sees me.

"Hey! Here's your schedule. We have four classes together by the way. Not including lunch. I bet dad had something to do with that."

"Thanks." I say, grabbing the schedule. After putting some bread in the toaster, I turn back to face her. She's already looking at me with yet another wide smile. "How are you so cheery in the morning?" I ask.

She giggles and says, "I don't know. I'm just a morning person I guess?"

God her giggle is still so cute- wait, what? "You're so weird." I say, more talking to myself but she assumes it's directed at her.

"Whatever you say, Becs. Hey, do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends? I want you to meet them, and that way you'll have a place to sit."

"Sure." I say. I'm saved from any further conversation when the toast pops up. "Well, I'm going to go so I can find my classes and stuff. See you later Chlo."I say, before walking out the door.

* * *

When I arrive at school I head to the main office to get my books, locker number, and combination. After getting my stuff, I head to my locker to put my books away. I glad that this year I only have three books instead of the usual four or five.

I still have twenty minutes or so until school starts, so I decide to walk around. I'm rounding a corner when I run into another body.

"Shit! Dude, I'm sor-" I stop when I realize who it is that I ran into. "Oh, it's you."

"Wow, so glad don't even get an apology after you so rudely ran into me." Chloe says. There's a hint of teasing so I know she's not serious.

"Family doesn't get apologies." I retort with a smirk.

"Oh, so you admit we're family now?"

"Not by blood or by choice." I say, and it sounds ruder than i meant for it to. She flinches and there's a hint of hurt in her eyes again. "I didn't mean it like that, Chlo. I have no problem with you... Like at all. I just…. I'm still a little 'butt hurt', as my friends say, about what happened, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get it." She says with a sad smile. The five minute bell rings and I'm about to leave when she asks, "You want to walk to class together?"

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, like I said earlier, we have four classes together. And this happens to be one of them."

"Oh. Yeah, sure, why not?Now I won't get lost." I say, only half joking, and she giggles. Damn that giggle… Damn it, Mitchell, stop! I mentally curse myself. She's your sister. Well stepsister so technically…. No. I'm pulled from my inner turmoil when we reach the classroom. Chloe walks to the back to sit down, and I make my way to the teacher.

"Um, hi. I'm Beca Mitchell, the new student?" I say, but it sounds more like a question.

"Ah, yes, Beca. You'll be sitting in the back next to Stacie." I follow to where he's pointing and see a busty brunette staring at me. And of course she just happens to be sitting behind Chloe and an uptight looking blonde. Great. I make my way to the back of the class, feeling the eyes of all three of them on me as I do so.

Finally, getting tired of the staring, I look up and ask, "What?"

Stacie smirks and says, "So this is the sister you were talking about Chlo?" She looks me up and down. "She's hot." She adds with a wink.

I feel my cheeks heat up and look at Chloe, who's trying to hold back a laugh. "So, these are your friends?" I ask.

She nods. "That's Stacie Conrad and this is Aubrey Posen."

"Hello, ladies. Beca Mitchell. The cooler of the stepsisters." I say.

"Oh, we know who you are." Stacie says. "Chloe wouldn't shut up about you all week. She was so excited."

I look at Chloe, who's blushing, and smirk. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. She talked about you all the time. Though she didn't tell us how hot and bad ass you look."

"Well, we haven't seen each other since we were twelve so."

"Oh yeah. She was super girly and nerdy back then. She used to wear these nerdy glasses and looked sooo adorkable. You know come to think of it, Becs, weren't you wearing a unicorn shirt the last time we saw each other?" Chloe asks with a smirk. Damn that's sexy. Wait. Nope. Not sexy at all. Least sexiest thing ever.

"I totally was not in a unicorn shirt!" I say a little too loudly.

"Girls, save the chatting for after class. It's time to learn." Mr. Erickson says, before going back to talking about the constellations. Chloe gives me one last smirk before turning around. I glare at her back for a minute before turning my attention back to the lesson.

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm trying to think of a way I can incorporate the shower scene into this story. If you have any ideas, leave a review telling me. And yes I did mean to put adorkable.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so sorry for the really long wait. I've had a bit of writers block, plus school, and I forgot my login stuff for my account and it's just. Man. But, you guys probably don't want to hear my excuses, so here you go without further ado I present you chapter 4.**

When class ends, Chloe and her friends wait for wait for me by the door. "You didn't have to wait for me you know." I say when I finished packing up.

"We know, but we have class together. Plus, wouldn't want you to get lost would we?" Stacie says with a smirk.

I look at Chloe and ask, "Do they have all of the same classes as us?"

"No Stacie doesn't have Art Workshop with us and neither of them have anatomy with us." She says and I nod. We walk into the gym and I walk up to the teacher while they go into the locker room to get dressed.

After I talked to the teacher I walk into the locker room. The first thing I'm met with is over a dozen half naked girls. Including Chloe. I can't help but notice how toned she is. My staring is interrupted when she looks up at me, making eye contact. She smiles and I blush, turning to go to the other side of the locker room.

After I get dressed, I make my way out to join the rest of the class in the gym. Chloe waves me over as I walk in so I make my way over to her. When I get to them,Chloe starts talking. "Okay, so this isn't a normal gym class, it's outdoor pursuits. So we'll be doing things that most gym classes don't. Like today, we're doing archery."

"Oh god. So not a good idea to trust me with a weapon. What if I accidentally shoot someone?" I ask worriedly.

Chloe and Stacie laugh while Aubrey looks annoyed. Great, I've already managed to annoy my classmate. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Chloe talking again. "Don't worry, we work in pairs and we've been doing this for a few days. just hope that whoever O'Loughlin pairs you with someone helpful."

Before I can respond Mr. O. blows his whistle. "Alright everyone! Run three laps then I'll pair you up." I groan and begin running, hearing chuckles behind me.

When we finish running we line up to be paired up. "Beca, you'll be paired with Stacie since you're new and Stacie's pretty good at this." I look to my right to see Stacie grinning smugly towards Chloe and Aubrey.

"Why do you look so smug?" I ask, following Stacie to a station with a bow and some arrows.

"Oh me, Bree, and Chloe always argue about who's better at archery." She says. I nod and watch her grab the bow, stringing up the arrow. "Okay, so just watch me so you can get the basic form and if you have any questions or anything I'll help you out."

"Okay." I say, taking a step back. I watch as she aims the arrow and pulls back the string. When she lets go, it flies through the air and sticks about an inch from the bulls-eye. "Jesus Christ dude." I say with wide eyes.

She laughs handing me the bow. "Alright just do what I did." She says. I string up the arrow and pull back. I'm about to let go when she says, "Hold on. You need to pull it back a little more or it'll only go about a foot if that." I nod and pull it back more. "Lift your elbow a little more." I lift my elbow and look at her with a raised brow. She nods and I turn my head back towards the target. Letting it go it goes through the air and sticks just barely inside the outermost ring.

"At least I hit the target and not a student." I say with a laugh. She laughs and takes the bow back, stringing up another arrow. I feel eyes on me and turn my head to my right, where I see Chloe staring at me. She smiles, and I return it with a small one of my own. I look at her partner, who is supposed to be shooting, and see him staring at her ass. I furrow my brow, wondering how she doesn't notice it. Shaking my head I turn back to Stacie just in time to see her handing me back the bow.

* * *

We're back in the locker room getting dressed. I just got my shirt off when Stacie walked up to me.

"Nice rack." She says with a wink. I blush, Quickly putting my shirt on.

"You too?" I say, making it sound like more of a question.

"Thanks!" She beams. I chuckle before turning back to my locker. "So, did you have fun in class?" She asks. I turn my head towards her and nod, noticing the small smirk she has.

"Yeah, I guess." I furrow my brows at the accusatory tone and turn back to my locker. "Although I'm quite surprised I managed not to kill someone." I say with a small laugh.

"Yeah, you did pretty good for a first timer. So, what's your next class?"

"Uh, Algebra I think. Why?"

"Who's your teacher?" She asks, completely ignoring my question.

"Uhhhh," I look at my schedule before saying, "Mrs. Derocher."

"Sweet! We have the same class." She squealed.

I cringed before saying, "Okay cool. But please just promise to never make that noise again."

She laughs. "No promises." Just as I'm about to respond the bell rings, and we make our way to class.

When we arrived, I was told to I could sit anywhere. I sat down next to Stacie and took out my stuff.

"So," Stacie began. "Who were you checking out last hour?"

"W-what?" I stammer. She couldn't have seen me, could she have? "I wasn't checking anyone out."

"Oh really? Then why were you so flustered last hour? You were barely even concentrating." She says. I look away, ignoring her. "Was it Tom? What about Drew?" She asks. I shake my head refusing to answer. "Or are you into more feminine qualities?" She asks. My head snaps up and I look at her with wide eyes. "Oh, so you're gay?" I blush and look away still refusing to answer. "It's cool. I'm bi so I can't exactly judge. So who was it?"

"Does it even matter?" I answer, not looking at her.

"Yup." She says, popping the 'p'. "Can I guess?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Aubrey?" I shake my head. "Me?" Shake. "Taylor?" Shake. "Chloe?" Pause. Shake. "Oh my god! You were totes checking Chloe out."

"Totes? And no, I wasn't checking out my sister." I say.

"Stepsister." she corrects. "Technically there would be nothing wrong with it. I mean, I can't blame you. Chloe's hot."

"Yeah, she is." Says an unknown voice from in front of us. We look up and see a boy standing there with a goofy grin. "But I prefer Brunettes." He says.

Stacie chuckles at him. "Hey Jesse." He gives a goofy grin before sitting down in the seat in front of me.

" So who's your friend here?" He asks, looking at me.

"This is Beca, Chloe's stepsister. Beca, this is Jesse." I look at him and give him a forced smile. I can't stop wondering how long he'd been standing there. Did he hear the whole conversation? I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the teacher starting class. And I'm immediately reminded why I hate Algebra.

* * *

After class, I hurry out of the room trying to ignore Stacie and my evidently new suitor. When I walked in, I saw Aubrey and Chloe sitting with a group of girls at a table near the back. I talked to the teacher before making my way to them, and sit to the right of Chloe.

She turned to me and smiled. "Hey, Becs." She says, pulling me into a hug. I tense before awkwardly returning it.

"Uh hey, Red." I say.

"Who's your friend Chlo?" Asks a bigger blonde, with a thick Australian accent.

"This is Beca, my-" She begins, but gets cut off by a dark skinned girl.

"This is Beca? The one you wouldn't shut up about?" She asks before shamelessly checking me out. "Dude, your sister's hot."

"Yeah, I've been told. By Stacie." Chloe says, sounding 're interrupted by the teacher beginning to talk.

"Alright class, we have a new student, Beca Mitchell. How about you tell us something about yourself so we can get to know about you?" She says looking at me.

"Oh, uh, I like mixing music and drawing?" I say a bit nervously, making it sound like a question.

"Alright. Well, everyone, be nice to Ms. Mitchell. Begin your work and I'll be around to help if needed." She says and everyone begins working on their various art pieces.

"Well, that was a bit embarrassing. Is that all we do in this class?" I ask.

"Yeah, pretty much." Says the bigger blonde.

"Oh! I need to introduce you guys." Chloe says. She points at the bigger blonde. "That's Fat Amy."

"You call yourself Fat Amy?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I nod.

"That's Cynthia Rose, but we call her CR." Chloe says, pointing at the dark skinned girl.

"'Sup." CR says, with a small nod.

"That's Lilly." She says pointing to a small Asian girl. Her mouth moves but I don't hear anything. I furrow my brows, but before I can ask, Chloe leans over to whisper in my ear."She's very quiet. We can never hear her, even when we're right next to her." I nod and she smiles. "And that's Jessica and Ashley." She says, pointing in the general direction of two girls but not specifying who's who.

"Which one's which?" I ask.

"I'm Jessica." They both say at the same time. They look at each other, confused, before shrugging and beginning to draw.

"Okayyy." I drawl out.

"We Just call them Jashley so we don't confuse ourselves or them." Amy says, shrugging.

"No we don't." Aubrey says, brows furrowed.

"Hush, child. Just go with it." Amy says. I have to fight myself from breaking out into laughter, so instead I turn to Chloe.

"So. What should I draw?" I ask, drawing her attention from the small banter.

She looks deep in thought, before smiling and saying, "A butterfly."

"Seriously? A butterfly?" I ask.

"Yes, seriously. And to make it interesting, I bet you can't do it, with it looking good, by the end of the hour." She says.

"What's in it for me?"

"Five dollars?"

"Alright, you're on." I say. I grab a pencil and piece of paper and begin to draw.

* * *

"Pay up." I say when I'm finished drawing. It's about five minutes before the end of class, and I feel pretty happy with how the drawing turned out.

"Let me see." She says, grabbing for my drawing.

"Can't you just take my word for it?" I ask, moving the paper out of her reach. It's not that I'm scared it doesn't look good, I just don't want her to judge me for it.

"Becs, just let me see it. It's not like it could be any worse than when we were kids." She says with a teasing smile. Rolling my eyes, I hand her the paper and look away to avoid eye contact. The drawing was of a butterfly sitting on a rose with a ripped wing. After a few minutes of silence, I get anxious.

"Okay, so it's horrible. I guess I owe you five bucks." I say, going to pull out my wallet.

"What? No! It's not horrible, I was just surprised by it." She says, but I continue to refuse eye contact. "Becs, look at me." I shake my head. "Becs." She says again. I shake my head again. "Beca." Another shake. I think she's given up when she falls silent, until I feel a hand lifting my chin. I look up and see Chloe, mere inches from my face, smiling that megawatt smile. "It's beautiful, Beca. I had no idea you could draw so well."

With a blush and casual shrug, I say "Yeah, it's no big deal. Just a hobby I have for when I get a mixers block."

"Can I keep it?" She asks with a small smile. At my nod, she squeals. "Yay! You need to sign it."

"Sign it?" I ask.

"Yeah, like an autograph." She says excitedly. I smirk, grabbing the paper back from her and grab a pencil. I quickly scribble down my autograph before handing it back. She quickly reads it and chuckles. "To my favorite weird ass redhead - Beca Mitchell." She reads out loud with a wide smile. We hear someone clearing their throat, reminding me there's other people with us.

Glancing over, I see Aubrey narrowing her eyes, Amy and CR smirking, and Lilly muttering something about…. Dead bodies? I think I'll ignore that one.

Amy takes a glance at the drawing before saying, "Wow, Short-stack, you're pretty good."

"Thanks." I say.

"Are they always that good, or only when hot redheads ask for them?" She asks bluntly.

"What?" I ask with wide eyes and I blush. Chloe chuckles next to me. " Um, always? I guess?"

"Really? then draw me a smoking hot girl. By the end of lunch." CR says challengingly.

"Okay?" I say not sure why she needs confirmation. Before anymore can be said, the bell rings. I pack up my stuff and grab a piece of paper before following the girls out and towards the cafeteria.

 **Second A/N: Okay, so I hope you liked it. Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you thought. And, like I said earlier, I've been having a bit of a writers block so feel free to tell me what you'd like to see next and I'll see what I can do with it. Honestly your ideas would probably help form the rest of the story, so the more the merrier.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry this isn't another chapter, but I'm currently working on that and it should be up within the next week. But, you know that Bechloe won the TCAMovieChemistry right? Well there's another one. #Femslash2015. Voting is on the 20th. Just tweet, post the hashtag and pictures (Facebook, Twitter, Insta) and go to teen choice awards to vote.**

 **Winners for #Femslash2015 get AN INTERVIEW JUST ABOUT THEIR SHIP. GUYS CAN YOU IMAGINE BRITT AND ANNA JUST TALKING ABOUT BECHLOE?!**

 **SO PLEASE HELP SPREAD THIS OUT BY POSTING IT ON ALL SOCIAL MEDIA YOU HAVE. THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN:**_ _ **Sorry for the wait. Again. I've just been busy with some family stuff that's been going on lately and school and trying to get my grades up because I'm failing my Anatomy class. But don't worry! I haven't given up this story and I'm going to be trying to update faster. But, without further ado, Here's Chapter six**_

* * *

At lunch I meet a few more of Chloe's friends, but I don't pay much attention to names or anything. I was too busy trying to prove that my drawings weren't only good when Chloe asked for them. I decided that I would draw a surfer girl in a bikini with tattoos. When I was finished, I looked at to make sure it looked good enough to prove I'm always good at drawing. After confirming that it looked good and had minimal to no mistakes, I looked up at Cynthia.

"Do you want it colored or not?" I asked. At her nod, I grabbed my colored pencils and began to color. I decided to give her brown hair with blonde highlights on her bangs, moderately tanned skin, dark emerald green eyes, and a light purple surfboard. When I finished, I signed my name at the bottom and passed it to CR before beginning to eat my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

I stop eating when I hear "Holy shit." muttered by Stacie. I look up, and everybody's eyes are darting between me and the drawing.

I set down my sandwich before nervously asking, "What?"

"How did you learn to draw like that?" Stacie asks. I give her a shrug. "Did you take lessons?" I shake my head. "Then how in the hell did you learn to draw like that?"

I shrug again and say, "Mixing and drawing have been their for me since my dad left me and my mom. Whenever I was stuck on what I wanted to do for one of them I'd go and do the other one so I was never left unoccupied." I look to my left to see Chloe giving me a sad, guilty smile. I give her a small, reassuring smile, hoping she understands that I don't blame her. She seems to get the message because she instantly perks up. I smile a little more before I'm broken out of my gaze by Stacie.

"Oh, so you mix music?" She asks with a bit of a flirtatious grin.

"Yeah. I mean, it's nothing good. I'm not, like, professional by any means, but they're pretty decent. Good enough to not make you want to rip your ears off." I answer, popping a fry into my mouth.

"So does that mean you're good with your hands?" She asks with a mischievous smile and a wink.

I swallow my fry before answering with a smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah, I would. Can you show me?" She asks with a matching smirk.

"I don't know. I don't think you can handle the skillfulness of my hands."

"I bet I could. Want to test that theory?"

Before I can answer, the bell rings signaling that we're dismissed from lunch. I chuckle and say, "I'll have to think about it, babe." I wink and start to head to my IB Lang. and Lit. class, which is just the school's fancy way of saying English. I'm only a few feet away when I'm stopped by Stacie's voice.

"How 'bout I give you my number for when you make your decision?" It's a sultry whisper that sends shivers down my spine before I give a small nod. I feel her pull my phone out of my back pocket and send herself a text. She puts my phone back in my pocket before giving me a kiss and walking away. I stand there for a minute, dumbfounded by the kiss, before shaking my head with a smirk and walking away.

* * *

When I walk in the classroom, I'm met with a glaring Aubrey. I raise my eyebrow before going to the teacher and being told to sit next Amy. I sit down in my seat and Amy immediately turns to me.

"You've officially become hated by Queen Aca-Nazi." She says. At my confused expression, she elaborates. "Aubrey."

"What'd I do for that to happen?" I ask.

"You were flirting with, and got kissed by Stacie. Blondy has a major toner for her."

"What the fuck is that?"

"Musical boner. It's some weird thing Aubrey came up with. But the point is, she likes Stacie. So after what happened at lunch, I'm surprised she hasn't tried to rip your vocal chords out with her bare hands."

"Okay, while that is highly disturbing, I can flirt with whoever the fuck I want to. And I will until I'm not able to anymore." Almost immediately after I say that, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out and smirk, showing the screen to Amy. She chuckles and I open the message.

Sexy Brunette (12:15): Hey sexy ;)

BM (12:16): Hey legs. Nice name by the way, but I have to change it.

Legs (12:17): Awe, why? :(

BM (12:17): Cuz my dad doesn't know I'm gay yet and I'd rather him not find out like that if I do tell him.

Legs (12:18): Okay. So, have you thought about my offer yet?

BM (12:18): Oh wait you were serious?

Was she serious? I won't lie, she's beautiful and everything, but I don't know if I'm comfortable doing that if Aubrey likes her. Plus, she's Chloe's best friend, and I don't know how she'd feel if I hooked up with her best friend's crush, who is her other best friend. My phone vibrating brings me back to the present.

Legs (12:20): Well at first it was to make Aubrey and Chloe jealous, which by the way totally worked Chloe looked pissed off. But now that I think about it I realise I wouldn't mind actually doing it.

I look up, and sure enough, Aubrey's still glaring holes in my head occasionally. I shake my head and look back to my phone.

BM (12:20): Yeah, and Aubrey's glaring at me. I swear, if looks could kill, I'd be so far under I would pop out the other side of earth and end up in space.

Legs (12:21): Yeah? Awes!

BM (12:21): Yeah. So wait. if you like Aubrey, why do you want to hook up with me?

LEGS (12:22): 1. You're hot. if she likes me back. if she does, I don't trust myself to not fuck it up by cheating on her with someone else. I think it'd be better off if I just didn't try.

"Awe shit." I hear Amy say from my side. I glare at her before responding.

BM (12:22): You wouldn't cheat on her. You're not giving yourself enough credit Stace.

Legs (12:22): Well, considering you say she like me and I still want to hook up with you, I think I am.

BM (12:23): That's not the same thing as being in a relationship with someone, Stace. Once you get in a relationship with someone, you find yourself doing things you'd never do and not doing things you always do.

I look up to make sure the teacher is still teaching before typing out another text.

BM (12:23): How about I make you an offer?

Legs (12:23): What kind of offer?

I laugh lightly at the speed of the reply, causing Amy to look over at me curiously. I let her read the current texts that are visible before typing out the reply after she looks away.

BM (12:24): If we hook up it happens once and only once. After that we never mention it again and we tell nobody about it. Lastly, you have to ask Aubrey out. Deal?

Legs (12:24): Alright, deal. But you have to ask Chloe out too.

BM (12:24): WHAT?! NO! I will NOT ask out my sister.

Legs(12:25): STEP-sister. There's a difference. And besides, it's not like you're asking her to marry you it's just a date. And then she'll find out how awesome you are and want to be your girlfriend so SHE'S the one that asks you out. Boom. Genious.

BM (12:25): Dude no.

Legs (12:25): Then no deal.

BM (12:26): Why? The deal benefits you.

Legs (12:26): Because I won't make a deal if it doesn't benefit both parties equally.

I groan softly thinking through my options. On one hand I can deny and not have to ask Chloe out. But then again, if she says no I can always just say it was a dare. Right?

BM (12:27): Alright, fine. But she won't want to go out with me so it's still only benefiting you. Now leave me alone so I can pay attention.

Legs (12:27): Yes she will, and when you guys get married I get to be your maid of honor.

BM (12:27): Stop. No wedding planning bro.

With that I put my phone away. I look over at Amy, and see her smirking. I start to panic. Is she going to tell Chloe? She'll probably be disgusted and tell dad to kick me out of the house, and then I'll be left on the streets and have to sell my- Okay that's a bit dramatic. Still, she could start calling me a freak and ignore me until I leave. No way, I just got her back in my life. I won't let her go until I have to leave for England. As if reading my thoughts, Amy speaks up.

"I won't tell them. Besides, Chloe probably wouldn't reject you. She's not the type of person to outright reject someone mercilessly." She says.

I'm about to say something when Mrs. Richardson clears her throat. " Amy, Beca. Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

Before I can say anything, I'm once again interrupted, this time by Amy. "Just talking about how Aca Captain over there looks like she wants to kill Short Stack over here." She says, emphasizing 'over there' and 'over here' by pointing. I chuckle a bit at the embarrassed flush that crosses Aubrey's face.

"Well next time save it for your spare time." She says before going back to talking.

"Thanks Amy." I say. She nods and we start to actually pay attention to the lesson.

* * *

 _ **AN2: Alright! there it is. I accidentally deleted this thing like ten times trying to type it for you guys so I hope you enjoyed it. Once again, any ideas and thoughts are welcomed. I'll try to update faster next time hopefully in the next week or two.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Okay, So I'm back. Again. I do actually have legitimate reasons for disappearing for so long. First off, My internet got cut off for, like, a month. Second, I've been having huge writers block, so it's been hard to come up with new ideas. I'm probably going to start a new fic to try and get my brain to give me new ideas and stuff. I WILL NOT GIVE UP THIS FIC. I just need some ideas and stuff in order to keep it going. So, without further ado, I present the 6th chapter. Enjoy!** _

* * *

Beca soon learned that she could count on Fat Amy to make class more bearable. Throughout the entirety of English, Amy would make sarcastic comments after the teacher or Aubrey would speak. She made sure that Aubrey was able to hear them when they were towards her, infuriating the blonde with every comment. When the bell rang, Beca was disappointed to find out she didn't have anymore classes with the Australian. On her way to Anatomy, she began to question why she had signed up for the class when she nearly failed biology. Granted most of the reason she failed was because she was rebelling like a normal seventeen year old. She often skip out on homework and studying to go to parties or hook up with random girls at a club she would manage to get into. She's in the middle of questioning her sanity and why she'd torture herself like this, when a familiar flash of red flashes in front of her. Barely seconds after she's seen the flash, she runs straight into a solid body.

She hears a familiar voice begin to talk. "You know, Becs, we should really stop running into each other like this." Followed by a very familiar giggle.

Smirking, Beca answers. "Well, if you didn't make it a habit to continuously walk in my path, we wouldn't have that problem."

"Well, if you weren't always in that little head of yours, we wouldn't have to worry."

"Yeah whatever, Beale. If I weren't always in my head, I could never make my mixes. That's what I'm usually doing in there anyways."

"Oh? Even when we were five, and you hardly knew how to use a computer? Because if I remember correctly, you ran straight into me back then too." Chloe answers with a triumphant smirk. At the mention of the past, Beca tenses and gets a sour expression. Chloe notices and quickly becomes concerned. "Are you okay? Was it something I said?"

"Just don't really like to relive that part of my childhood. You know, when everything started falling apart."Beca answered before heading inside of her classroom. To her surprise, Chloe followed her in. "What are you doing don't you have class?" She asked.

"First of all, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you didn't like to talk about it. You seemed fine in math when I mentioned the last time I'd seen you. But I promise I won't mention it again if you don't want me to. Second this is my class. Didn't you hear me this morning when I told you we had four classes together?" Chloe asks as she sets her bag down in the back of the room. "Oh by the way, Mrs. Talbott doesn't allow bags in the rows of desks. you have to put it back here."

Beca walks to the back of the classroom. "I wasn't completely fine with it in math, but I liked that memory. It was the last happy memory I had for awhile. You know, before I found out what had happened. And I do like a lot of our memories, but they've always made me sad because you were here and I was in Seattle." She explains. Chloe gives a sad smile and goes to say something, but before she can the teacher starts class.

"Alright everyone. Fun fact of the day, the cornea of your eye is the only human tissue that does not have blood. Guess that's a good thing, because imagine how hard it'd be to see through that. Not to mention how scary it would look. Okay so today, we are dissecting an eyeball. Sadly I wasn't able to get ahold of any human eyes, so, everyone sitting on the left, we're going to have to use yours." She said. The students sitting on the left started laughing, much to Beca's surprise.

"Why are they laughing? She just said she was going to use their eyes for dissection." Beca knew it was a joke, but many people she knows wouldn't like it if a teacher made that joke to them.

"She does that all all the time. Don't worry you'll get used to it." Chloe reassured before turning back to the front.

"Okay, just kidding. Now I do have a limited supply of the eyes, so you're going to work in pairs. I'll pass this sheet out and then let you pick your partner. After you choose your partner, come up to me and I'll assign you a bucket of tools. Everyone please be careful with the scalpels. I have had students nearly cut their fingers off because they were being idiotic." She says. Beca looks over at Chloe, only to find her already looking at her with a smile.

"Partners?" Chloe asks.

"I don't know, I've got a lot of people who I know want to be my partner so I might have to pass." Beca says with an eye roll and a bucket full of sarcasm. Chloe giggles before grabbing Beca's hand and dragging her up to the teacher.

"Oh you must be the new girl, Rebecca is it?" The teacher asks.

"Just Beca please, and yes I am." Beca replies.

"Okay, well here's your tray number. I'm offering extra credit if you can successfully detach the pupil from the eye without damaging it." She says before handing them a slip of paper.

"Thank you." Beca and Chloe respond in unison, before heading to the lab area to grab their tray and eyeball.

"Oh sweet, she provided gloves." Beca says before rushing to put the gloves on and grabbing the eye. She holds it out in disgust on the way to the table before setting it on the tray. "Okay so how do we do this?" She asks.

"Well, do you want to try for the extra credit?" Chloe asks.

"I don't really care. We can if you want."

"Well, then let's just follow this sheet since I don't know how to do that." They start reading the sheet and making cuts when necessary. Everything was going fine and they were nearly finished with the lab, when a student walking back from washing his scalpel slips on some water.

"Ouch, shit!" Chloe exclaims. Everyone looks over towards them and Beca turns to Chloe.

"Chlo? What's wrong did you hurt yourself?" She asks concerned. Beca knows Chloe only only swears when she's in pain.

Before Chloe can answer, the young boy who was walking past begins apologizing. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I slipped on some water, I promise it was an accident."

It's okay, I understand. Just be more careful where you're walking okay?" Chloe says, turning to face the boy. As she turns, Beca notices something on her back. She grabs Chloe and turns her to get a better look. "Bec's what are-"

"Chloe, you're bleeding really bad!" Beca exclaims when she fully sees Chloe's back. Right in the center of Chloe's back, going at a slant, is a cut about seven inches in length. "Mrs. Talbott, I need to take Chloe to the nurse's office!" Beca exclaims.

"Why, what happened?" Mrs. Talbott asks.

"This kid slipped on some water and cut her back with the scalpel." Beca explains.

"Alright, go. Don't worry about a pass. Grab something to hold to her back." Beca nods and grabs a cloth before putting it Chloe's back. They walk out and Chloe directs Beca to the nurse's office. When they get there, the nurse looks up with a raised brow.

"My sister was just cut by a scalpel on her back in anatomy." Beca says. The nurse stand and directs Chloe to a bench like bed. After putting on the gloves, The nurse walks over to the bed and start cleaning the blood from Chloe's back. When she finished cleaning it, she started examining how deep and long it was. After a few minutes the nurse stands back to full height.

"Okay well, the good news is you don't need any stitches. But I do need to clean it with some peroxide to make sure it doesn't get infected and I'll have to bandage it. Do you have another shirt to change into?" The nurse asked.

"All I have is a tank top that I use for gym." Chloe replies.

"No sweater or anything to go over it?"

"No I left my sweater in my car."

"You can use mine." Beca says. Chloe jumps, having forgotten she was there. "I have a jacket in my locker you can use. We'll grab it on our way back."

"Okay, well I'm going to clean and bandage this up for you. This may sting a little."With that, the nurse grabs the peroxide and puts it on a cotton ball. As she puts it to Chloe's skin, Chloe grabs Beca's hand.

"Still not one for much pain, Beale?" Beca chuckles but it cuts off when Chloe grips harder. "Ow, jeez Red I need that hand."

"Alright, done. let me just grab the wrap." The nyse grabs a wrap and some tape and put it on the cut. "Mind holding this for me dear?"

"Sure." Beca uses her right hand to hold down the wrap while the nurse rips the medical tape. After taping it down, Beca moves her hand.

"There you go. Now, be careful when you move and don't lay on your back. It could reopen the cut. You might need some help washing it, since I doubt you'll be able to wash it properly with where it's located. Do you have someone to help you?" Chloe looks to Beca with a smirk while nodding. "Okay, well go change and then head back to class." With that, the two teens head out of the room. On the way to Chloe's locker to grab the tank top, Beca speaks.

"I'm not washing your back." She says authoritatively.

With a smirk, Chloe responds. "Oh yes you are. There's no way I'm letting mom or dad do it. You're the last option, I'm afraid."

"Why can't you get Posen to do it?" Beca asks.

"Because I'm not going to have Aubrey come over every time I need to shower. Besides, wouldn't that mean you'd have to see her more?"

With no other option, Beca just mutters out a grumbled "whatever" before falling silent. After retrieving Chloe's tank top, they head to Beca's to grab the jacket and then the bathroom so Chloe can change.

"Why is this sweater actually able to fit me?" Chloe asks after she put it on.

"Because I tend to buy my Jackets a little bigger for both comfort ability, and the fact that they shrink the first time you wash them." She explains.

"Smart." Chloe says as she washes her hands at the sink. "I'm kind of sad. I really liked this shirt." She stares a moment longer at the shirt, before shrugging and throwing it away. "Oh well. It was getting old anyways. Alright let's get back to class. I think it's going to end soon anyways so we should get our stuff before we're late to seventh hour." As soon as she's done speaking, the bell rings signaling the end of class.

"Ah, shit. Come on. I don't want to be that stereotypical new kid who's late on their first day." Beca says, hurrying out of the bathroom.

"Bec, you're probably going to be late either way. It's about a two minute walk back to Talbott's from where we are now." Chloe says, following behind quickly. She grunts in pain as the quick motions pull on her back. "Becs, seriously can we slow down? I can't move too fast without it hurting my back."

"Oh shit, sorry I forgot. Alright I'll slow down, but do you think Mrs. Talbott will give us a pass?"

"Yeah. At least she should. I don't know, I've never had to ask for one."

"Okay. Well, hey where's your next class at? I can carry your backpack for you before heading to my class." Beca offers as they round the corner, about halfway to the classroom.

"Funnily enough, it's about two classes down the hall from yours."

"Did you like memorize my entire schedule?"

"No, only the classes we have together or the ones close by."

"That's pretty weird dude."

"Not really. I do that with all of my friends so that I know when I have time to meet up with them between classes."

As they walk back into Mrs. Talbott's classroom, the minute bell rings. "Here, I'll go grab our stuff, you ask for some passes." Beca says, moving to the back of the room to get their stuff.

"Okay." Chloe walks to Mrs. Talbott's desk, but before she can say anything two passes are thrust in her hands.

"Just write down your teachers' names. Did you get cleaned up okay?" She asks.

"Oh, yeah. The nurse said it was nothing major and I don't need stitches." Chloe replies, writing down the names of their teachers.

"Ready to go?" Beca asks as she comes to a stop next to Chloe.

"Yeah. Thanks for the passes Mrs. Talbott. See you tomorrow." With that, they're out the door and on the way to class. After about ten steps, the loud final bell rings, signaling the start of class.

"Okay, so where are we going." Beca asks, shifting the bags on her back.

"Well, I know a shortcut to the classes so it shouldn't take too long." Chloe looks over to Beca with a small smile, and finally notices the way Beca's carrying the bags. Unable to contain her giggles, she busts out laughing. "Beca, you look absolutely ridiculous."

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up Beale. I'm doing this for you, so you better be nice." She says.

"I'm sorry. It's just, you look like a turtle." And again, she's trying to contain her giggles as Beca playfully glares at her.

"Fine, take your own bag. See ya." She says as she pretends to take off Chloe's backpack.

"No, I'm sorry. I promise I'll stop."

"Good girl." There's a moment of silence before, "Are we almost there? My back hurts."

"Really? You can complain about your back hurting right now?"

"Oh shut up. Are we?" Chloe abruptly stops and turns to knock on a classroom door.

"Yes, we are. Now, you should probably take my bag off of your back unless you want to be known as the kid who looks like a turtle."Beca quickly takes the bag off her back. Just as she gets it off, the door opens to reveal a balding, gray haired man. "Hello Mr. Tyson. sorry I'm late there was a bit of an accident in anatomy class today."

"That's alright Chloe. Do you have pass?" Chloe hands over her pass and heads into the classroom. "Who's this?" Mr. Tyson asks when he sees Beca following with Chloe's bag in hand.

"Oh, this is my sister. She's carrying my bag for me because she didn't want it to rub against the cut on my back." At Mr. Tysons curious look, she elaborates. "It's part of the accident. A kid slipped on a bit of water when coming back from washing his scalpel and cut my back. Beca took me to the nurse's office."

"Ah okay. Well, Beca, you should head to class now." He says, walking over to his desk to fix the attendance.

"Alright, see you after class Chlo." She says before going to the door and heading left.

"Hey Becs?" Chloe calls out. When Beca's head pops back in,Chloe gives a small smile and says, "Your class is to the right."

Beca blushes slightly. "Thanks." She turns in the other direction and begins to walk.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Alright, so there you go. As always, ideas are very welcome. Sorry to have stopped it so abruptly, I just have a few plans for the next chapter and I'm not sure if it'll be long enough so I'll save the last class of the day for the next class. Alright so reviews, ideas, whatever. Peace off! Boop!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello all you wonderful followers! No, sadly this is not an update. I just, I don't know I guess I lost interest in this story? Maybe one shots are more my thing. I just came to inform you that I will not be continuing this story, but there is good news. I recently found a story that is a lot like this one except, well, better. And updated. So if you want to go check it out it's called Step Aside by merlotblanc1. Sorry again._**


End file.
